Modern electronic devices are marvels of technologies. Many diverse components must be integrated into a specific form factor (e.g., a minimalist form factor) that evinces a great appeal to targeted customers. Visual indicators are often used in such a device to not only allow the device to be operable in dim or dark ambient light environments, but also to help convey a sense of high quality and technical sophistication.
Under some approaches, light from light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used to illuminate visual indicators of a device. However, hot spots often appear in the visual indicators such that the light is much brighter at the hot spots than elsewhere on the visual indicators. As a result, contrary to the original intention that caused the incorporation of the visual indicators, the device is likely to be perceived as low quality and questionable technical sophistication.
To even out light distribution on visual indicators, light guides may be lengthened, lens structures may be added to light emitters, optical amplification components such as Fresnel lens may be added in light path, etc. However, these solutions are likely expensive and difficult to implement in form factors that may be constricted with many tightly packed components and other design considerations related to the look-and-feel aspect and other aspects of devices.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued by others. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.